


Liberation

by Onus_Probandi



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbends, More fucking smut because why not at this point, SERIOUSLY THIS IS ALL I DO STOP READING IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: 9S asks 2B what he thinks of her.





	Liberation

Liberation

* * *

 

She wonders if he gets tired of carrying her. She knows she doesn't find herself exhausted of the close proximity to his warm, sculpted frame, her ears pressed to the source of his reassuring hum, his black box. She  _ knows  _ that enjoying it like she does is inappropriate and disrespects the chain of command coded into her but there's no _ direct _ command telling her to stay away from such moments of wanton lust.

 

So she keeps her thoughts to herself as the feeling of his hands lightly caressing her thighs slowly invaded her every process.

 

(“Caressing” was a bit too intimate because he just picked her up by the path of least resistance.)

 

Still, he has to get sick of carrying her around all the time, especially now as the sun beats down on them through the leaves and cracks in the ruins. He's been carrying her since she fell in the desert, her injured knees giving way as she fell into the sand. She had tried to brush it off but 2B is nothing if not an insistent. 

 

She shifts slightly in his arms, uncomfortable now that these thoughts were in her head. 

 

“Are you uncomfortable, 9S?” He asked in his deep monotone, a voice that resonated a dependence on his own emotional sanctions. 

 

“Um, y-yeah, doing just fine now, 2B,” she giggled breathlessly, a slightly insane sound. She was of the nervous type, especially in such close proximity to him. “A-actually, I'm feeling a lot better, so you can um...put...me...down.” She trailed off as he stares down at her. “U-u-um…”

 

“Negative. You clearly took a lot of damage in our last fight. You need repairs at the Resistance camp.” 

 

The way he said it was logical, composed and emotionless, but there was something in his words and the way he held her even tighter to his chest gave her a little hope that maybe he cared about her.

 

“Erm…” she muttered, trailing off yet again under his gaze. He was making it obvious that he was staring, his face angled down at her. She shifted in his grasp, feeling the leather of his gloves brush against the artificial skin of her thighs. She swallowed nervously, fearing his reaction to the accidental contact, but he seemed to either not notice or care.

 

“...okay.”

 

* * *

 

She doesn't understand him sometimes, and his emotional instability gives her whiplash. She sits on her bed, flexing her repaired knees to test their functions as she tries to be discreet in her uncomfortable fidgeting as 2B watches her from his spot against the wall across from her. Their room here is an exercise in sexual frustration, as it's cramped and gives them both direct sightlines to the other’s slumbering body.

 

She admires him, she cares about him and sometimes, she...um... _ stimulates _ herself to certain fancies she has playing around her head when she's alone. It's  _ hard _ , goddamn it. He's a well built B model and they've been partners for months and it's only natural with these parts to find themselves pained by want.

 

She knows that what she just said was a bunch of bullshit trying to justify her feelings for her partner.

 

Sometimes, she wishes that they didn't have to wear the combat visors so she could read his eyes, search them for any emotion and find the answers she needed. It was simple, could he stand her or not?

 

... actually, maybe she  _ didn't _ want to know. Not knowing makes it easier to deny canon, right?

 

Unbeknownst to her, she sighs, deeply.

 

2B’s head, which had been lolling to the side, snapped to attention and she could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't an unwelcome feeling, rather it made her flush softly, her cheeks turning pink. 

 

“What's wrong?” He asked, roaming her face for any signs of pain. See, this was the whiplash she was talking about. His desire to keep her safe clashed with his emotionless soldier routine he played into. 

 

“I'm fine, just, um hmm... thinking.” She said, pulling her legs to her chest. She debated telling him what she felt, running over her options with lightning speed as she stalled with her constant pauses and stutters. 

 

Finally, she just laughed softly and sighed, “you're weird, you know?” She hesitated. “N-not in the bad way, but in the good way.”

 

2B shifted his posture as he processed her statements. “What's the difference?”

 

“Erm, you know...you ask me how I'm feeling all the time, but you keep telling me that emotions are prohibited; you carried me all the way here, but you say that it's just protocol.”

 

“It is.”

 

9S snorted. “See? That's what I'm talking about. That's weird. Everyone has emotions, the Operators, other B models, I've heard even the Commander has her moments. You're the only one who actually pretends to practice 'emotions are prohibited.’” 

 

“It's part of who we are, what we're programmed to be.”

 

He always had such ironclad responses, spouting drivel about duty and their programming and...she just wanted to know what he really thought about her. Fearing the truth would do nothing but let her live a lie.

 

“So does your programming mean that you could never like me? That we'll always be just partners, not even friends?” She said, burying her face into her knees. “That's kinda depressing 2B.” 

 

He hesitated, words glued to the roof of his mouth. He was thinking, mute in his faraway functions of the mind. 

 

She sighed, “nevermind, 2B, it's a dumb thing to say anyways.”

 

2B’s lips twitched in distress. He wasn't the talkative kind, words hard to find for him, but that was due to the walls between him and his emotions. The sound of her voice was soothing, a comfort in these times of such few luxuries. 

 

He had talked to her more. Once. In the distant past.

 

It just made the betrayal sting all the more.

 

Closing her off distressed her, the Scanner searching for any way into his good graces but finding none and blaming herself. He hated it, but there was no way to start a conversation about it without it leading into the question of how he knew so much about her.

 

“It's...it's not.” He finally said. “I...I think it's special to have someone like you looking out for me.” He came closer, standing nearer to her curled position. His fingers curled inwards and outwards, as if searching for somewhere on her body to touch without being too... intimate?

 

Was that really his issue, though, or was he afraid of her reaction to the unwelcome touch?

 

She angled her head to stare at his slightly extended fist before saying, “every B model has an S type. I'm nothing special.”

 

The corners of 2B’s mouth twitched, that ghost of a smile haunting her as it sent a vicious thrill down her spine. 

 

“Not every B model has an S type quite like you. I...enjoy our time together, 9S. As hard as I seem on you, I do...like having you around. It's relaxing to hear your voice when it's been quiet for hours.” 2B, finding an amicable and and soft look on her face, touched her shoulder, finding her warmth intoxicating, drawing him in. His hand lingered, and she gave no complaint, causing it to stay.

 

Finally, she smiled softly and repeated his words. “...you like having me around, huh? That's it?”

 

“Isn't that what you wanted?”

 

“What about what  _ you  _ want?” She asked, growing bold and taking his hand in hers.

 

He froze. What he wanted was wrong for so many reasons, one of the most prevalent being his ties to every past iteration of this being, this unknowing god wielding her power over him with her simple ways and genuine smiles.

 

She loved him. Desired him. She had told him so once before.

 

He hadn't obliged her then or any other time, turning a cold shoulder to her desperate, last ditch pleas.

 

She always despised him for it.

 

9S was waiting, her breath shallow.

 

“...I'm glad…” he had the words but it was  _ so hard. _ “I'm glad you're here. That's all I want.”

 

That's all she needed.

 

Using the leverage between their hands, she pulled, not him down, but her up. Her knees pressed onto the mattress, their hands still intertwined when she kissed him, her pale pink lips softly touching his. It could have been accidental if it were not for her deliberate movements not give seconds ago. 

 

_ “Was it even kissing?”  _ His mind was white, so had no idea, no reference to judge this kiss against the other. 

 

Hesitantly, she pulled back, her cheeks a deep red. 9S squirmed in place, trying to keep her eyes down even though she knew he couldn't see them. 

 

His mouth was hot against hers and took a minute to realize that he had grasped her chin and kissed her again, warmer and wetter than before. He had licked his lips in the millisecond between each kiss. After her own moment of confusion, her eyes fluttered shut, sighing in relief, she raised her arms to hold onto him, needing support more now than ever.

 

He swayed, before they both fell onto the bed, 9S wincing at the pressure his heavier body applied to her ribcage.The air escaped her filter in one massive gust, her chest struggling to fill with air. She blinked the spots from her eyes as he hastily planted his hands on the mattress to support his weight.

 

“I'm sor–” 

 

9S giggled, a soft sound with a twinge of mania before it devolved into a hysterical peal of laughter. Bells. He heard bells in her laugh, not quite able to place where he knew this sound from. Still, the sound brought a small smile to his lips.

 

Her laughter cut and his mouth twisted in confusion before he realized she was staring at his lips. She was sucking on her own bottom lip, gnawing the dried layer of artificial skin off with her teeth.

 

2B found the lack of eye contact frustrating. He had seen those eyes before in all their splendor, wet and so full of love for him right before they went dark as the life faded from her.

 

He shifted, bending his head down so their lips could meet once more, his fingers working at the knot behind her head. It was a simple one, a loose knot pressing against her hair and it came undone with one well placed tug of his finger. 

 

2B pulled it from her eyes, a few strands of lengthy white hair becoming disheveled in the process. Blue eyes peered through the white framing her face, her skin blushing red and her eyes so full of love it _ hurt. _

 

He bit down on his lip as she reached up and undid his own blindfold, letting it fall where it may. 

 

So bold and yet so reserved. The duplicity had attracted him so many times before.

 

He brought her close, kissing her soft, round face and plump lips as his hand, itching for more contact with her skin, trailed down her throat, breastbone and finally came to rest at the edge of her skirt.

 

This was a whole different realm of intimacy, far beyond kissing and hand holding, quiet whispers or stolen glances.

 

This was desire. Raw emotion, pure and simple.

 

He was...a touch frightened. Emotions had never been his strong suit.

 

9S gazed into his eyes before muttering shyly, “sure…”

 

Oh. Had she noticed him?

 

He worked at her waistband, undoing the buttons keeping it intact one by one, feeling her shiver as he got closer to the spot that was beginning to grow wet.

 

She made a noise, not quite moan, not quite squeal as his fingers ghosted over the mound of her sex. She wore skintight shorts underneath her skirt, them doing little to protect her from anything but embarrassment. He nudged them, finding an intrusion point and sinking his hand deeper. Her skin burned, a bit damp with panic sweat and something sweeter smelling.

 

He couldn't see from his head’s position against her neck, but he felt her face shift through a number of emotions when he touched her silken flesh, slowly drawing his index finger down her vagina. 

 

“...ah…!” She pressed her legs together on reflex, giving him an apologetic look when she realized she was crushing his wrist. “S-sorry, 2B…”

 

He went slower, drawing it out, trying to keep her from twitching violently again. Her fluids clung to his fingers, making his slow approach more difficult, the sounds of her holding her breath through her clenched teeth all the approval for his actions he needed. 

He rubbed at her stiff nub of flesh, a cry leaving her lips. Tugging, rolling and any number of stimulation he could think of brought such sounds out of her and he pressed a comforting kiss to her neck.

 

So wet...so soft...he knew about the physiology female enabled units had out of his own curiosity during his own installation period where he chose between the two, but he had no experience with this model.

 

Touching was always a good place to start. 

 

9S panted, an arm tossed over her eyes in shyness, wiggling around his probing hand. His fingers sought the source of searing warmth between the folds, finding her entrance. Softly, he prodded the hole, 9S twisting and contorting as she cried out. He watched her face as he gently pushed against it, breaching her insides with an even but firm thrust. She moaned, her voice shaking. Her legs bent, ironically bringing his finger deeper into her.

 

She was so damn  _ tight _ . His finger struggled against her clenching walls, pushing deeper into the pulsating flesh with every millimeter.

 

“2...B!” She had never been so bold as to do this to herself and it was a battle of wills to keep her body from lunging either off the bed or deeper onto his fingers. “Nghh!”

 

2B for his part, kept his face pressed to the skin of her neck, whispering his apologies where he knew she couldn't hear them wherever she was. 

 

Feeling her shudder, he lifted himself up to watch her grasp at the thin sheets, her small, deliberately wiry hips moving in time with his hand. She was created to be a slender model, the aerodynamics of her body leaving no room for round, full hips or breasts. Sex organs were optional additions, not thought of when the creation of YoRHa units was in full force. These bits of human mimicking anatomy were an afterthought, but she couldn't change her body type easily.

 

She had never felt any desire to change, except when she felt his eyes on her: pathetic, small and so easy to break down into loud cries of nonsensical pleasure.

 

Maybe she should have taken the maintenance workers up on their offer to make her chest a  _ touch _ bigger. Especially when he worked at the buttons on her jacket, which was perhaps even more embarrassing than being penetrated.

 

He slowly pulled his finger out of her, admiring the trail of fluids clinging to the digit. She shivered, the space in between her shorts and skin frigid in comparison to his body.

 

Sitting up, 2B tugged her jacket open, exposing the dark, unadorned camisole she wore underneath. He sat back, graciously avoiding her legs, before undoing his own peacoat and…

 

_ Oh.  _ She knew he was well built, all B units were, but  _ goddamn _ , she felt her cheeks burn even more from his slight manservice than from the entire fingering session. 

 

Her pulse rate shot to the stars, spots clouding her vision as she kept a hand over her eyes but watched the ripples of his artificial musculature as he stripped for her. 2B’s every movement… there was something genuinely alluring, almost painfully so, to his essence that made him stand out from his fellow Battlers. He carried himself was elegance and poise, slightly aloof and always erotic.

 

She made a noise in her throat, even  _ watching  _ him was making her body burn.

 

2B mercifully made his stripping debut a short one, climbing back onto the bed and peeling his gloves off with his teeth. His bare fingers brushed along the flat of her stomach, pulling up the camisole to expose her small breasts.

 

She frowned in embarrassment, red warming her cheeks and ears, and looked away. 

 

She should have just done it. Why had she been such a coward?

 

2B, for his part, reacted with nothing more than sexual hunger, cupping her embarrassingly flat breast in his palm and bending down to take her nipple in his mouth. 9S let out a shuddering moan, biting down on a finger to keep herself from crying out yet again. His mouth was hot, wet and sticky, his tongue rough as be tortured her nipple with affectionate licking and sucking. His free hand teased her other breast, gently pulling at her nipple and rubbing it with his finger.

 

Delirious with the pleasure, she couldn't decide which was her favorite form. Her finger had long since fallen out of her mouth and she couldn't help the squeaks and cries that escaped from her now, and honestly she didn't  _ care. _ He wanted attention for his actions, he wanted her consent, he wanted her to tell him if he was doing what she liked.

 

He wanted to  _ hear _ her.

 

Sometimes, he was so easy to read.

 

His eyes focused on her face, watching her expressions and at the same time, getting hard at the sound of her voice.

 

She could tell; it was pressing against her knee. And she was more surprised by its existence. She had never put much thought into what he had but she assumed it would be like hers.

 

When he pulled his mouth away, her breast had a red, wet twinge to it. He gratefully repeated the process on her other, his hips rocking back and forth on her knee, craving more contact.

 

And honestly, she was too.

 

“2B... please, I...I…” what was it she was trying to say? What  _ did  _ she want?

 

No matter, because he seemed to know just what she needed. 2B sat up and undid his belt, going to unzip his trousers before 9S shouted, “w-wait!”

 

“I...I want to...do...it.” It sounded stupid coming out of her mouth, but 2B didn't seem to mind as he gave her room to sit up on her bed. Her fingers were shaking, she noticed as she came close to him, reaching down between them to undo his pants.

 

She took a breath and trailed the zipper down, giving him room to breathe from the confines of his pants. His hips moved against her hand, seeking out the contact he so needed.

 

She realized that she had been neglecting him. He had been doing so much to her and what had she done for him? Was it out of fear of the unknown or of doing it wrong? 

 

Her fingers grazed his penis, the touch sending a shiver down his spine. She grasped the head with her slender fingers, feeling the bead of precome spread across her digits as she massaged the stiff head. 

 

She licked at her lips, the idea coming to her with excited embarrassment. 2B had done something with his mouth to her breasts and she, through gossip with Operators, knew that no matter their partner’s parts, the mouth and hands always seemed to work.

 

She licked her fingers, coating them in saliva and tasting something bitter, before reaching back to massage his length as she stripped him of his pants. 2B made a soft gasping sound, grunting as the sensation.

 

She realized that this was the closest she had come to hearing him moan.

 

She  _ loved _ it. So this is what is was like to hear that sound from your partner...no wonder 2B had wanted it so much.

 

He grasped her wrist, pulling her hand back and drawing attention to his face. His eyes were low, his skin pink and his mouth was letting out erratic breaths.

 

That easy, huh?

 

She would remember that.

 

“9S…” His voice came out cracked and he coughed, thinking before starting over. 

 

“ _ Nines _ .”

 

She would do anything.  _ Anything.  _

 

He led her onto her back again, feeling the material of her shorts covering nothing he hadn't already touched before.

 

He pulled them off, finding that they had been thoroughly soaked since he has last explored them. 

 

Left only in a bunched up undershirt and her socks, 9S felt very naked as the cool air finally made her bottom half bearable. 2B spread her legs a bit farther apart, carefully holding her thighs in place as he came closer.

 

It...saying it hurt was a bit unfair. More like it was uncomfortable to suddenly feel something stretching her insides out. It was different than just his finger, this was bigger, hotter, almost threatening to shut her down from the sudden sensations of heat and of... something else that escaped her.

 

9S let out a cry of pleasure, grasping at anything that would ease the strain. 

 

She found his hair. And  _ tugged _ . “2B,” she shut her eyes, saying his name in nonsensical tones of voice. “Ah! Nghh…” her moans turned hazy, her body grasping at him in any way she could. 

 

2B waited for her chest to stop heaving wildly, watching those breasts move with such intensity, he was surprised he didn't suck on them again.

 

When she could breathe again, he began moving his hips, her wetness clinging to his cock as he pulled out and, addicted to the feel and heat of her body, thrusted back in. His cheeks were hot as he fucked her slowly, working her loose. Watching her moan and rock her hips with him, her tongue licking at her lips as she made such intoxicating noises for him.

 

He pressed his hands to her hips, taking as much as he could before he broke. As much as she was weak for him, he was weaker for her, needing more. 

 

His stomach twitched, pressure building against his every servo and he knew he was  _ so close _ but he wanted her to go first. It seemed like the right thing to do considering the pained expression when they had first began.

 

He kissed her face, her eyes on his own deep red one. She gave a smile as she rocked her hips once more, tossing her head back to let out a fractured moan, her body pulsing around him and drawing his own orgasm out.

 

He bit onto her shoulder, his body clenching tight and shaking before finally relaxing and resting against her body.

 

9S’s fingers ran through his hair, her face soft and thoughtful as she stroked the white strands.

 

“Your face was cute…” she finally laughed breathlessly. 

 

2B hummed in confusion, looking up to meet her eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“When you get all red and breathless. It's cute. You never look like that when you fight.” Her laugh was honest and genuine, not a touch of malice in her voice.

 

This is what made it so hard. Her love and affection was unique in this world of deliberate machination, something he had never looked for before her. He fought for her, he warred for her, he killed for her and he killed her for her.

 

He would gladly take any pain, lose her any amount of times as long as it meant he could keep her safe, keep that genuine smile safe for as long as possible.

  
2B shuffled, kissed her cheek and pulled her into his arms, keeping her safe and warm for as long as possible.


End file.
